Full Power
by pearlshipping-daikari12
Summary: This is a preview for a future chapter in Digi Piece.


Hey_** guy this is a preview of the New and improve version of Digi piece: the pirate kings journey. This will take plus During the Enies lobby arc, When Davis is fighting Rob Lucci in Second gear. Also there will be a surprise in this story as you read it, Anyways here it is the Preview of Digi piece!**_

* * *

Davis, who was in his Second gear form, UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon we're still engaged in Battle with CP9 top assassins, Rob Lucci who was in his leopard hybrid form, Samudramon and BlackMetalGarurumon. The strawhat trio were breathing heavily.

"Man, I swear these guys just don't give up!" UltraforceVeedramon said.

Davis looked at his Partners. BanchoLeomon was banged up, his cloak had destroyed during the battle, he had a large cut on his left arm and his forehead was bleeding on the left side. UlForceVeedramon armor was cracked, is arms where bleeding, he had large slash mark on his chest and it was getting harder for him to breath. Davis himself wasn't in better shape, his jacket had been destroyed, his Shodai Kitetsu was lying right next to him, his shoulder had been bitten by Lucci and was streaming blood, and his chest had three deep claw marks. The crest of Miracles was dangling around his neck, glowing brightly.

"This battle is becoming more risky with every passing second! We have to finish this battle and help the others!" BanchoLeomon said.

Davis just looked at Lucci and gave him a glare. "The others can handle themselves, but we need to finish this guys off!"

The trio just looked at each other and nodded there heads before turning to the CP9 trio with a glare. The Trio could only hope that there friends where okay fighting the marines and vice-admirals that had come due to the buster call on Enies Lobby. They disappeared into thin air, along with CP9 and all that could be heard was the sound of a sonic boom.

* * *

(Outside on the bridge of hesitation)

The StrawHat Pirates were battling against in entire fleet of Maine battleships and where having a hard time.

(Kari, Mika, Angewomon, Taomon and Tommy)

The Five where by the ship back to back as they where surround by multiple Marines and multiple Gotsumon, Icemon and Airdramon.

"Ready." Kari said, pointing the Clima-tact at the marines.

"Ready!"

Tommy ran forward and shifted in his heavy polar bear form, he than began clobbering the marines, Gotsumon and Icemon, who where shocked at how a small boy could become a monster.

"Don't lose focus, He's a devil fruit user! Bring himdown!" The marine captain shouted.

The marine and there Digimon shouted as they charged at Tommy. Mika just crossed her arms.

**_"Now Cien Fleur!_ **

Suddenly multiple hands appeared under and grabbed the marines and Digimon legs, causing them to fall down. However some managed to dodge and closed in on Tommy, swords in hand.

"Taomon!" Mika shouted to her partner.

"On it!" Taomon shouted. She pointed here hand at Tommy.

_**"Talisman**_** Spell!" **An orange symbol appeared in Taomon hand and she threw it towards Tommy, the talisman than become a barrier with the yin yang symbol on it. The Marines sabers and Gotsumon's and Icemon's attacks just bounced right off it, sending the attacks right back at them.

Tommy turned towards Mika and Taomon and smiled at them. "Thanks!" He shouted.

Mika and Taomon just smiled. "No problem." They said.

Kari than began spinning the Clima-Tact and heat ball and cool ball began coming out from it. The weather balls began forming a giant cloud that hovered over the Marines and Airdramons.

**_"Thunder ball!"_ **Kari than created a ball of thunder on the tip of the Clima-Tact. Shen threw it up to the clouds that she had produce early, and the clouds turned black with thunder coming out from inside it. "Angewomon now!" Kari said, looking towards her partner.

"Right!" Angewomon said, as the small wings on her left arm grow larger as a string of light formed between the wings. Suddenly, an arrow of light appeared in her hand.

_**"Celestial**_** Arrow!"** Angewomon placed the arrow on the string and pulled back, before letting it go as it was shot into the thunder cloud. As soon as it entered the cloud, the lightning inside it turned from yellow to white, and the cloud became larger.

_**"Now Celestial Thunderblot Tempo!"**_ Giant streams of white lighting came out from inside of the clouds, and fell upon the Marines and Airdramon, electrocuting them and causing them all to scream in pain. Kari and Angewomon just smiled at there handy work.

"Kari, Angewomon, go to the others! We can handle it here!" Tommy shouted, punching a marine in the face.

The two turned to Tommy with a concerned expression. "You sure?" Kari shouted.

Tommy nodded. "Will be find, right Mika, Taomon? He shouted towards the two.

The two nodded. "He's right go on ahead." Mika said, using her powers to break a marines back.

Kari and Angewomon looked at each other an nodded. "Okay will be back as soon as we can!" Kari shouted.

Kari grabbed Angewomon hand and Angewomon lifted them into the air and flew towards the bridge of hesitation.

Tommy looked at them as they flew away and he looked towards Mika and Taomon. "You guys you think you can handle these guys?" He asked them.

Mika and Taomon simply answered his question by attacking a marine and Digimon that where aiming to stab Tommy behind his back. Tommy looked behind him. "Guess that answer question." Tommy said.

Mika and Taomon just laughed.

(Ryo, Slayerdramon)

As the two where fighting a group of Marines and Digimon, Ryo was on the ground dealing with The marines on the ground, Slayerdramon was dealing with a group of Airdramon's and Megadramon's in the sky.

_**"Tenryu Slash!" **_Slayerdramon using his sword "Fragarach" began spinning rapidly and slashed the Airdramon's and Megadramon causing them to all scream in pain and fall down to the ground with deep cuts on there bodys.

_**"Coletette, Selle!" **_Ryo got onto his hands and did a handstand and kicked a marine that was going to attack him in the ribs. He than began spinning around and kicked all the marines and digimon that where around him.

"Man these guy just keep coming!" Ryo said, panting.

Suddenly Slayermon appeared right next to him. "I know but we need to keep going till Davis, Vee and Leo finish of those CP9 guys!" He said.

They suddenly heard something above them and looked to see Kari and Angewomon hovering above them.

"Where are you guys going!?" Ryo shouted.

"Where going to go help Davis and the others!'' Kari shouted.

Ryo eyes widen in shocked. "What, Slayer we got to stop them before something bad happens! He shouted.

Before the two could even take a few steps, they where surrounds by the marines and Digimon, cutting of there path.

"It looks like we got a problem." Slayermon said, going into a battle stance.

Ryo just grunted and raised his leg. They needed to end this fast or else something bad was going to happen.

(Zoey, Lilymon)

The two girls where fighting off multiple marines and digimon, but when they took out a group, there was always another one ready to go.

_**"Speed Claws!" **_Zoe, in her cheetah hybrid form, began running at speed that she appeared to be a blur to the naked eyes, and used her claws that cut and slash at all of the marines and digimon.

_**"Flower Cannon!"**_Lillymon thrust both her hands forward, a giant surrounding her wrists, and the flower opened to reveal a gun muzzle in the middle of the flower. She than shot out a green energy shell that hit the marines and Digimon, causing them to fall off the bridge into the water.

"Lilly, you doing alright?" Zoe shouted, kicking a marine in the face.

Lillymon nodded her head. "Yeah, but we can't keep this up forever!" She said, panting.

They looked towards the marines and saw that they aiming a bazooka towards the sky. "Blast them out of the sky men!" A marine captain shouted.

The two looked towards the sky, and saw that the Marines where aiming towards Kari and Angewomon. "Kari/Angewomon!?" The two shouted.

Kari looked down and saw the marines pointing there cannons at the. "Houston, we have a problem!" Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Angewomon asked, worried.

Kari just laughed nervously. "Let's just say, we got cannons aiming at us." Kari said.

"Ready, aim, and..."

Suddenly the cannons where grabbed from the marines and thrown into the water. "Hey, don't you dare try to hurt my little sister!" The marines looked to the said that, and saw that it was Zoe, who used her cheetah speed to grab there weapons.

_**"Flower Wreath!"**_Lillymon appeared next to the marines and began spinning around them, tying them up in a rope of flowers and vines. "There, that should old them."

The two looked up towards there sisters. "Where are you two going?" Zoe shouted.

"Where going to go help Vee, Davis and Leo!" Angewomon shouted.

"What! Hold on a minute!" They both shouted, but the two just flew over them.

Zoe just groan and gripped her head. "I swear, sometimes I don't know how I stand her." she said.

Lillymon nodded. "Agree. Should we follow them?" She asked.

"Might as well." Zoe said.

The two began following there sister, hoping the two would not do anything stupid.

(Kazu, Andromon)

The two where currently fighting a Marine captain with the devil fruit powers, of the Wheel-Wheel fruit, and his Digimon, Tankmon.

_**"Strong right!" **_Kazu launched his right fist towards Marine captain Sharinguru, but he just used his devil fruit powers to dodge the attack at high speed. "Damn it, i'm running low on cola, and this marines bastard won't hold still! How you doing Andromon?!" He shouted to his partner.

_**'Gatling attack!" **_Andromon chest plate opened and two missiles shot from his chest towards Tankmon used fired his Hyper Cannon attack, and both attacks hit there marks. There was a cloud of smoke covering both of them, but as the dust cleared, Andromon was seen standing, while Tankmon was on the floor, unconscious.

"Tankmon!" The Sharnguru shouted, before glaring at Andromon. "Your gonna regret doing that, bastard!"

The Sharinguru transformed his legs into wheels with spikes on each wheel, and charged at Andromon, intending to turn him into scrap metal. Just as he neared Andromon, he attacked was blocked by none other than Kazu, how took the attack head on.

"Ha ha ha! You idiot, your body will be ripped to shreds!" Sharinguru said, laughing.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the marine by his face, lifting him into the. Said hand, belong to Kazu, who was looking at the Sharinguru with a smug smirk on his face.

"My turn." He said, pulling his right fist back.

_**"**__**Strong Hammer!"**_Kazu brought his fist forward, slamming it right into the Marine captains face, causing him to go flying and crash into one of the battleships.**  
**

Kazu looked towards his partner. "You okay?" He asked.

Andromon nodded. "A few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious.' He said.

Suddenly, Andromon looked towards the sky, making Kazu confused. He looked towards the sky, and saw Straw Hats and Blue Dragon Girlfriends flying over there heads. Suddenly he heard running coming from his left and looked, to see Zoe and Lilymon running towards them.

"Hey, what's going?' Kazu shouted.

"Kari and Angewomon are flying towards where Davis is fighting!" Zoe said.

The two passed them, and Kazu and Andromon looked at each other.

"What ever going on, it looks like there heading towards that tower." Kazu said.

"Should we go as well?" Andromon said.

Kazu shook his head. "They'll be fine, for now we got some Marines to beat to the ground!" Kazu said.

The two heard shouting from behind them and looked back to see a squadron of Marines running there way. "You ready?" Kazu asked, looking at Andromon.

"Yes." Andromon said, nodding.

Both charged at the marines, preparing for the battle of there lives.

(TK, Seraphimon, Ken, JewelBeemon)

The four were currently standing at the edge of the bridge of hesitation, right next to the Tower Davis, UltraforceVeedramon and BanchoLeemon where facing the CP9 members.

**_"Three sword style: Tatsu Maki!"_ **TK span his himself and his swords, creating a Tornado that both slashed and blow the marines his was fighting of the bridge.

**_"Strike of the seven stars!"_ **Seraphimon created seven spheres of sacred light and launched them at the a group of Monochromon and Meteormon.

Suddenly a Marine captain and a SkullMeramon appeared a few feet away from TK and Seraphimon.

"How are you?" TK asked.

"I am Marine Captain Shu, and this is my partner SkullMeramon. Are you two Pirate Hunter Takeru, and Winged Angel Patamon? The Captain asked.

TK looked at them. "Yeah, what if we are?" TK asked.

The SkullMeramon flames began to burn on it's hands. "Prepare to Die!" He shouted, as he and Shu charge at the duo.

"Good luck with that! T.k said, charging at Shu.

Tk brought his Yubashiri down towards Shu, how caught it with his hands. Suddenly Yubashiri's Blade turned brown before it crumbled into dust. TK eyes widen in Shock as he jumped back at Shu was about to grab him.

"I at the Rust Rust fruit and become a rust man! Your swords can't defeat me! Shu said.

TK looked down at the remains of Yubashiri. "Damn it my Yubashiri!" He whispered, glaring at Shu.

"This is just the beginning, I'll turn all your swords into tiny piles of rust!" Shu said, raising his hands.

TK took the Wado Ichimonji form his mouth, and Sheathed it, along with Sandai Kitetsu and the destroyed Yubashiri. "That's some interesting trick you got there. He said, picking up a marines sword from the ground. "But it won't work twice!"

TK dashed at Shu and slashed the sword at him, but Shu just dodge and touched it. Just like Yubashiri the blade turned brown and crumbled into dust.

"Also if you think that's all I could do, you sadly mistaken!" Shu shouted, running at TK.

TK raised his arm to defend, and Shu placed his hand upon his arm. Suddenly TK's arm began to turn brown, and it began to spread from his arm to his body.

"What the hell, I cant move!" He said, grunting.

Shu just laughed. "That's because I rusted every joint in your body! Your done!" Shu said.

TK! Seraphimon said, fly towards his partner.

_**"Flame**_** Chain!"** A chain of blue fire surround Seraphimon, preventing him from moving. He turned to see the chain belong to SkullMeramon, who had a smirk on his face. "Nice try angle boy!

_**Firebird Star/Electro spear!**_Suddenly a giant Fireball in the shape of a phoenix his Shu sending him fly towards a marines ship, while a Spear of electricity hit SkullMeramon on his back, causing him great pain, and causing him to fall unconscious, also causing the chain around Seraphimon to Disappear. The two turned around to see Ken and JewelBeemon was who saved them.

"You guys alright?" The shouted.

TK and Seraphimon nodded. "Yeah thanks for the help." They said.

Suddenly they heard something coming there way, and the four turned to see Kari and Angewomon landing in front of them.

"Kari? what are you doing here?!" TK asked her.

"We came to help Davis and he others fight those CP9 guys!" Kari said.

"Are you out of your mind! If you two go over there you'll be killed!" Seraphimon said.

"But we have to do something!" Angewomon said.

"They'll be okay, they can take of themselves!" Ken said.

"He right!" JewelBeemon said.

"Listen to them Guys." Kari and Angewomon turned around to see Zoe and Lillymon running towards. "Look we no you Worried for Davis and Vee, but you have to trust them. Lillymon worried over Leo two but she knows he can take care of himself." Zoe said.

Kari and Angewomon just looked at the tower where the men they loved where engaged in a battle for there lives.

* * *

(The tower of justice.)

The Strawhat trio were still engaged in with the CP9 trio, and were starting to feel the strength fading from there body.

_**"Gum-Gum: Sonic Pistol!**_Davis launched on of his fist towards Lucci at sonic speed, but the Leopard man mange to dodge using his moon walk techniques.

_**"Ray of Victory!"**_UltraForceVeedramon fired a beam of energy in the shape of a V towards Samudramon, who managed to block with his sword.

**_"Flash Bantyo Punch!"_ **BanchoLeomon dashed at BlackMetalGarurumon with flaming fist, but the attack was countered by BlackMetalGarurumon Garuru Tomahawk.

The trio back up against the wall, all of them huffing and puffing.

"Why won't you just give up!" Lucci shouted, clashing fist with Davis.

"There are friend, and will never let you hurt them!" Davis said.

"He right!" BanchoLeomon said, clashing with BlackMetalGarurumon.

"As long as where still standing, well never give up!" UlForceVeedramon said, clashing swords with Samudramon.

"Then you'll die! Lucci said, placing both his fist on Davis chest.

Davis jumped back, knowing what Lucci was planning. "That not gonna work again! Davis said.

Suddenly Davis felt himself unable to move and looked down to see Lucci had caught him with his tail, but to Davis horror he found himself unable to turn into wind to escape, meaning Lucci was using his Armament Haki on his tail. UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon looked towards Davis and saw that he was in deep trouble.

"Davis!" They shouted, running towards him but Samudramon and BlackMetalGarurumon appeared in front of them.

_**"Freezing Breath/Rinkazan!"**_BlackMetalGarurumon fired a beam of ice at BanchoLeomon freezing his entire body with the exception of his head, in place, while Samurdramon used his Kikurin Swords began slashing at UlForceVeedramon at light speed, causing him to yell in pain, and fall to the floor.

"Guys!" Davis shouted, before he faced Lucci.

Lucci placed his fist back Davis chest, who's eyes widen in horror.

_**"Ultimate radius, Six king gun!"**_Suddenly Davis felt a massive shockwave that was equal to that of a impact dial, enter his body causing him to cough up a large amount of blood. His partners where horrified at what they where seeing, while Lucci partners just smirked.

"Davis!" His partners shouted.

Lucci just let go of Davis, who landed on the ground and began walking over to his partners in a dizzy fashion.

"Let's go, will catch Nico Mika and Renamon and Kill the rest of the Strawhats!" Lucci said to his partners.

BlackMetalGarurumon and Samudramon began following the partners walking by Davis who had reached his partners. Suddenly Davis began leaning back as if he where about to fall, only for him to crouch down turning his hands into fist.

Davis had enough with this bastard! He felt his strength returning along with his partners. He remembered when there adventure started with smooth sailing. He began remembering all his friends, all the adventures they had, The time he and Kari confessed they loved each other and they had there first kiss. All the times they had began to flash before hi eyes, and he wasn't going to let the guy win!

"I won't... Give up! Davis said, coughing up blood.

Suddenly the crest of Miracles began to glow brightly, and UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon began to feel there strength return. "We won't Give up either!" They said, as UlForceVeedramon began standing up while BanchoLeomon began breaking from the ice.

"WE WILL NOT LOSE!" The three shouted towards the heaven.

Suddenly an aura of yellow surround Davis body, and aura of blue surround UlForceVeedramon and a red aura surround BanchoLeomon. The auras transformed to resemble a Golden Phoenix for Davis, a Blue Dragon for UlForceVeedramon, and a Red Lion for BanchoLeomon.

Lucci, BlackMetalGarurumon, and Samudramon eyes widen as they felt an Dangerous aura behind them. They looked back and to there shook and anger, they saw Davis, UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon giving them in angrily glare.

Suddenly BlackMetalGarurumon and Samudramon where pulled towards UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon, who both where charging up for a final attack.

_**"Dragon Impulse X/Burning Bancho Punch!"**_UlForceVeedramon charged at Samudramon with the dragon aura transformed into a giant flaming dragon head and slammed right into him, burning his body to a crisp and sending him crashing to the wall, while BanchoLeomon entire body ignited into flames and he launched a punch onto BlackMetalGarurumon face, sending him fly into the wall with a large burn mark on his face.

Lucci stared in shook at his partners but than he saw Davis Leaning back with his arms in the air.

**"Gum-Gum...**

Davis leaned forward and shot his fist towards Lucci at speed that all that could be seen of his arms where circles of air burst!

'Iorn body!" Lucci said, but was to late as the punches reached the mark.

_**...Sonic**_** Gatling!"**

Davis began pouring all the power he had into all the punches and he looked at Lucci with a glare of anger. The leopard man was being pummeled by Davis and was backed up against the wall with blood coming out of both his mouth and nose. Davis continued punching him along with his partners., and saw UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon appeared next to him.

**_"Ray of Victory/Lion Spirit!_ **UlForceVeedramon fired a V shaped beam at the trio while BanchoLeomon shoot out a giant Lion shaped Beam from his hands, both them putting all there power into the attacks.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" All three shouted as they land the finishing blow on the CP9 Trio sending all three of them through the wall, all three of the CP9 trio where covered in burses and where bleeding. Davis, UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon all land on there backs on the floor next to each other, with Davis exiting his Second Gear form, and UlForceVeedramon and BanchoLeomon turning back into Veemon and Leomon.

(back at the bridge)

The sound of the tower exploding had brought the entire battle to a halt as the StrawHats and the marines looked towards the the tower of Justice.

**"Attention, attention! Moments ago the three strongest agents in CP9 history, Rob Lucci, BlackMetalGarurumon, and Samudramon, were sent flying out of the tower of Justice! All three of them have been defeated by Strawhat Davis, Blue Dragon Veemon and Beast king Leomon! **All the Marines where shocked to hear the the that CP9 was defeated, while the crew where all smiling.

"All right!" TK said, smirking.

"We won!" Ken said, grinning.

"Yes!" JewelBeemon said, holding his lance up high.

'This battle is over!" Seraphimon said.

"Strawhat!" Kazu said, smirking.

"it's over!" Andromon said.

"Alright!" Tommy shouted.

"I told you they would win!" Zoe said, smiling.

'Leo!" Lillymon said.

Kari and Angewomon both had Tears running down there faces.

"They Did it!" They whispered, smiling.

(In the tower)

The Strawhat Trio were breathing heavily as they finally finished the battle to save there friends.

"Guys it's over, we won!" Davis said, with a tired smile.

"Yeah." Veemon said, smiling.

'He's right." Leomon said, smirking.

Davis used his wind powers to bring Shodai Kitetsu to his side, and he lifted it up into the air. All three of them than took in a deep breath of air.

"LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER NOW! MIKA/RENAMON!" All three shouted, and could be heard by everyone in the entire battle field.

Mika and Taomon looked towards the direction of the tower, before tears begin welling up in the eyes and both had had smiles on there faces.

Davis, Veemon and Leomon looked at each other and all three of them just grinned and chuckled at each other.

* * *

**Hey guys so anyways this is the end of the preview of Digi piece, and let me just tell you it won't be like the first one. Also i'm making some new story arcs so it won't entirely be just liked the original story line. But as the main lines, where the crew members join will be in the story. Also, just going to say this now, that Takuya (who will be ace in the story) will not be killed during the war of marineford, and will join the Strawhat crew.**** Anyways i hope you like this, leave some reviews (Flames will be deleted if seen) and see ya next on, Digi piece: The pirate kings journey!**


End file.
